grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
"White Wolf" Lahduk
Appearance Lahduk is 41 years old. He has gray hair that reaches the top of his spine and he has gray stubble for a beard. He has brown eyes and he has a white headband. He wears a brown overcoat with a white border and the sleeves were torn off as well as a diamond pattern moving horizontally across the bottom. He also wears a necklace with a rectangular pendant on it as well as orange gloves. He wears white pants with gray diamonds circling the ankles at the bottom. He doesn't wear any shoes most of the time due to them limiting his fighting style. Lahduk has changed slightly as the years had passed. He has become more devoted to his faith and has left his former crew to pursue the different faiths around the world. He can also come off as being a slightly shady person because of trying to hide his devil fruit from the public. Biography Harmony Festival Day 1 Due to a late arrival, Lahduk missed most of the first day of the festival. He did meet a few friendly faces, and they decided to form a group: the East Blue Trading Company. Day 2 Day 2 of the festival for Lahduk held more surprises and adventures. He wandered the city for a while before heading to the bar again, only to have a conversation with a member of the Crimson Pirates, Selena Valentine. While talking, she proposed a challenge to him: Defeat the cloaked man at the Arena, and she would sell him one of her personalized weapons at a cheap price. Eager at the thought of a powerful weapon, Lahduk accepted the challenge and made his way to fight the cloaked man. Lahduk succeeded in fighting the cloaked man and went back to Selena to talk about the weapon. After some negotiations, Lahduk turned her down for the weapon, preferring to fight using his own strength. At some point at the end of the day, Lahduk decided to indulge in some self-training, practicing on wooden dummies in the arena. Near the end of the day, Lahduk found himself without money from an inn room, so he asked Jack to allow him to sleep in his, to which he agreed. Day 3 During the third and final day of the festival, Lahduk would experience some very strange things. Sometime during the day, Lahduk headed to the cemetery to pray for the fallen souls in the graves. He discovered a boulder, and with the help of Thogretor, he found a small bundle of treasure, amounting to some gold and steel boots. He walked along the docks and noticed a strange ship. He attempted to climb the ship, only to discover a steel chest piece. He searched the ship further and found a strange note, detailing some form of attack. Lahduk attempted to leave the ship, but the intervention of a strange man, caused him to make a rash decision, ending with the destruction of the docks. Lahduk had a small, yet interesting conversation with a man called Damon Walters. He would later run into a beggar, who after a small conversation and a small donation to him, the beggar felt moved by Lahduk and vowed to make him a weapon once his hands were fixed. End of Harmony Festival Day 1, Week 1 After the destruction of the docks and the sudden explosion, Lahduk had a fearful sleep for the previous night. After waking, He met with the rest of the East Blue Trading Company to discuss future moves. It was agreed upon that Lahduk would move on to the next town, and the rest of the group would stay behind to help with repairs. Along the route, Lahduk ran into a strange couple. After some talking and pleasantries, Lahduk had thought he had found a place to stay, although he was far from correct. The couple gave Lahduk a poison, and he was forced outside and induced vomiting to purge the toxins from his system. After running into a strange individual, he fought the Cannibals with him, ending up winning the fight. Lahduk passed out in the cabin along with the two strangers with him. Day 2, Week 1 Lahduk awoke in the cannibal's cabin with the strangers. The strangers were still asleep, so he left and continued on the road to Brenn. As he walked, he ran into natives of the land, riding buffalo. After talking with them, they revealed themselves to be allies of the couple Lahduk had fought. After trying to lie about not meeting them, he was uncovered and revealed the truth that the cannibals tried to kill him. The natives believed that and informed him that the turkey he had consumed was probably human flesh. Lahduk quickly dashed to a nearby tree and vomited the contents of his stomach. After finishing the talk, he was pointed in the right direction and continued to Brenn. He eventually entered a forest and talked with a mysterious stranger, who allowed him to use a stagecoach to travel to Brenn. Day 3, Week 1 The conversation with the strange man in the forest continued on past midnight. The man allowed him to use a stagecoach to travel to Brenn. After waking in an inn, Lahduk wandered around Brenn for a few hours before heading to the Mayor's office. He quickly ran into the same man he was talking to the night before, the man revealed himself to be the Mayor. After talking for a little while, the man gave him a map of where to find the man Jack sent Lahduk after, Troy. Lahduk thanked the mayor and left,heading for Sakiin on foot. He was almost out the gate before the mayor gave him a horse to travel faster. Lahduk quickly traveled to Sakiin, and upon seeing the state of the city, decided to stay in a cave outside of the city. He quickly hid the cave entrance and fell into a swift sleep. Day 4, Week 1 After waking in the cave, Lahduk quickly checked outside the cave, looking for any intruders. After seeing it was safe, Lahduk quickly left the cave and made swift work on the distance between himself and the hideout. He approached the hideout, noticing guards. He had his horse, and climbed up the building, avoiding the guards entirely. At the top of the building, he met up with Anselm. After exchanging words, Lahduk made quick work of the door and punched it off of its hinges. The two snuck through the hideout, trying to find any prisoners or Troy. After searching for several hours, they found a room holding prisoners, one of them being Anselm's friend, Noben. Watching them be taken away, Lahduk and Anselm quickly engaged the guards in a fight, taking them out stealthily. The two quickly proceeded, following the trail of Noben and Troy. Next Few Weeks During the next few weeks, Lahduk traveled with the East Blue Trading Company around the East Blue, performing several jobs for the townsfolk. At some point, Lahduk 'accidentally' ate the Devil Fruit that had been obtained by his captain, Thogretor. The fruit turned out to be one of Lahduk's greatest assets, with the fruit being the Inu Inu no Mi, model: Wolf. As the slavery problem continued to grow worse, Lahduk reached a disagreement with Jack and Tho as to what to do next, and left the group, to pursue his faith. 20 Years After departing from his crew, Lahduk returned to the Telmar Monastery to train with the monks there, and to learn more about fighting. He spent two years mastering his current style before leaving for the world at large, unaware of what happened to his old crew. After several years of traveling and training in multiple monasteries, Lahduk obtained the ability to use Armament Haki. He would spend several years perfecting his Haki, and his Devil Fruit. After mastering both, he continued to travel and perfect his unarmed combat. He eventually came into contact with Thogretor. After learning several things, the main one being that Jack had become a Shichibukai, he agreed to train Tho's pseudo daughter, Joan. After the training, he continued to wander the world, turning in a bounty here and there, and finally arriving at the new festival, ready to see the new generation take the world by storm. Character Stats Category:NPC Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Revolutionary